Betrayed Chosen One
by Silver aura flame
Summary: After the Vertress Conference in the Unova region, Ash is betrayed by those who he calls "Friends" and "Family". He will soon discover the truth about who he is. What will happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Friends

 **I don't own Pokemon! The only thing I do own dealing with it is this story's plot.**

" _Hello everyone " Poke Speech through aura_

" **Hello everyone " Referee or Pokemon move**

' _Hi guys ' Ash's thoughts sometimes the thoughts of others_

' _**Ash communicating with his pokemon through aura '**_

" Hello " Normal Speech

( On with the Story ) My thoughts and explanations

" **This is it folks, looks like both pokemon are about to tire out! Which trainer will advance to the semi finals? "**

" Snivy **Leaf Tornado** ," yelled Ash hoping to advance to the semi finals.

" I don't think so, Serperior **Frenzy Plant** , " shouted Trip.

The two attacks collided with each other, but Snivy was caught in between the explosion. Resulting in her falling down and well as Ash's hope to win the Quarter Finals.

" **With no more Pokemon available, Ash has lost the battle and Trip from Nuvema Town advances to the Semi Finals. "**

" There was no way you could beat me, you're just a trainer from the bonnies. "

( I really hate his personality.)

Ash not paying attention to anyone ran to Snivy, with Pikachu tagging along.

" Sni vy Snivy " (Ash can understand Poke speech through his aura.) _Translation " I failed you "_

" It's okay, you were giving it your all. Now let's get you and the others all healed up." Ash said carrying his distressed pokemon and running out of the field.

Ash went to heal his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, after he decided to transfer all his Pokemon to Professor Oak's Lab. ( Including Pikachu. Was quite bored of him and Pikachu sticking together through all the time.) He tried to look for Iris and Cilan, but couldn't find them. He asked Nurse Joy and she said that they had very important things to attend and couldn't stay to say good-bye.

This left Ash alone to go back home to Pallet Town in the Kanto region. He thought of taking a ship right away, but decided to walk to Nuvema Town and board a ship to Pallet Town from there.

So Ash traveled by foot to Nuvema Town. ( He went through the east side of Unova I'm going by the maps in the game, if you're wondering. Also, he knows the basics of traveling like cooking, how to start a fire, and things of that sort.)

When he was in Accumula Town he spotted a creature in the dark allies, and decided to check it out. It turns out to be a small Zorua.

" _Can you help me. "_ said the small pokemon. (When Ash is alone with or without his pokemon I will just translate the Poke speech.)

' I wonder, why would such a rare pokemon show it self just like this? '

" Sure, why not. It's not like I'm in a hurry"

" _You can understand me? "_

" Yup, so what do you need help with? Also, where is your mother? "

" _Well my friend and I were playing in the forest, and my mother was watching us. Suddenly there was this poacher that came out of nowhere, and tried to catch. My mother said for us to run away and get help. We ran away, but then I heard a gunshot, and that was the last I ever saw of my mom."_ Tears were running down her face.

" I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have asked. "

Tears still dropping. She added, _" It's fine, but after the poacher tried to catch us. And the other pokemon around. We were running for our lives, but I was the only one that got away. They said for me to get help and that is it. "_

" Do you know where they are? And how long was this? "

 _" Yes, I know where they are and it was just today. Not to long ago. "_

" Ok you seem to be hurt, so let's go heal you up first at the pokemon center. Then, we can go save your friend. "

" _Okay. "_

Zorua jumped on Ash's shoulder and together they walked to the pokemon center. Some people stared, but luckily they didn't draw too much attention.

" Hi Nurse Joy, I found this wild Zorua hurt, do you think you can heal her. "

" I'm sorry but we can only treat pokemon that are caught but not wild. I'm afraid that you have to catch her first, sorry. " Ash sweatdropped.

" _It's okay, you're not like the poacher so I'm fine being caught by you, also there will be someone to look after me. "_

" Well if you say so. " Ash took out a pokeball and Zorua quickly poked the button with her hand (Paw?) and red light sucked her in. (I'm not going to do the "I caught … " quote because I find it really weird.)

Ash took the pokeball and called out Zorua. He then walk to Nurse Joy's desk and Zorua jumped on.

" There, so can you heal her now? "

" Of course. "

Nurse Joy took Zorua to a room and Ash walked to some empty chairs and sat down.

' Wonder if she would like to go on travels with me or stay with her friends here? Either way, I'm fine as long as she is happy. '

" Excuse me sir, your pokemon is all heal up. " Ash then walked to the desk and Zorua jumped on his shoulder.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. "

" My pleasure. " She said smiling.

Ash and Zorua walked out of the pokemon center and walked into the forest for a few minutes. Then Ash said.

" Okay. So first, can you change your form into a human's form? "

" Yes. "

She then jumped off Ash's shoulder curled into a ball. ( I think that is how Zorua change their form? Yes, no?) In her place was a teenage girl about 13 years with long bright red hair and some strands of dark purple hair, teal eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

" Beautiful. " Ash whispered. Staring at the gorgeous redhead. Zorua small blush was seen on her face, but she quickly turned around.

" _Please stop staring. "_

" Fine, so before we go rescue your friend what moves do you know? Do you know what aura is? "

 _" I know furry swipes and bite, I also know what aura is. "_

" Good, I'm going to form an aura bond with you so that we can communicate with each other through far distances. Are you fine with that? "

" Okay. " Ash then focused his aura towards the disguised Zorua. The blue wavy suntance circled around her, and disappeared.

" Okay, all done. "

' _**Can you hear me? '**_ Ash communicated with the disguised Zorua.

' _**Yes. '**_

' _**Good, now when ever you need help communicate me through are aura bond.'**_

" Everything is set, now lead the way to the poacher's camp Zorua. "

" _Okay. "_

Zorua quickly grabbed Ash's hand and lead him into a deep part of the forest, with a small blush on her face hidden by her long hair. Ash was to shocked trying to catch up with her and didn't notice it.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

The duo arrived in a unknown place of the forest, and Ash was very clues where he was. On the hand hand Zorua now walked quietly trying to find something. Ash then noticed and followed her quietly, figuring that they might be near the poacher's area. He then asked.

" How exactly do you know where he is? "

" _I sniff for the poacher's scent and with path has the strongest, I then follow it. Judging from how strong it is right now we are very close to his camp. "_ ( For those of you who don't know, Zorua is a fox like pokemon so most likely they can sniff their prey's scent. In this case the poacher. )

" Okay. Since we are close about how many pokemon did the poacher catch, when you came here earlier? That way we can come up with a good plan."

And Zorua and Ash discussed on how they will free the pokemon from the poacher, including her friend an Absol who was found wandering around the forest and Zorua's mother took care of it from then. Some time passed and they were ready to free the poached pokemon from the poacher. They entered the camp, which was a clear field, through the back quietly and started the pick the lock of the cage and telling the pokemon to keep quiet. They were almost done until someone shouted.

" What do you think you're doing? "

They turned around and saw a man in his mid-twenties with grayish hair and pure black eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt with some rips in it and long cargo pants also with rips. Basicly you could say that he was scratched by a pokemon … a lot. Beside him was a very mean looking herdier, ready to attack.

" Stop what you are doing, hand me your pokemon, and scram out of here! "

Ash and Zorua (Human Form) exchanged a quick glance at each other. Through the bond they shared Ash said.

' _**Zorua, keep on trying to break the lock, but don't change into your pokemon form I don't want you getting caught. Once all the pokemon are free head into the forest in a safe place. I will deal with the poacher myself. Got it? '**_

' _**Okay, but I'm coming to help you if you need help. '**_ ( End of discussion. )

They nod heads and Zorua kept on working on the lock to free on the pokemon. Ash faced the poacher and yelled.

" We don't have any pokemon, but you're not going to getting any of these pokemon for you to sell! "

The poacher in respond. " Trying to be the hero are you, brat! Well try this for once, Herdier **Bite attack**! "

His Herdier quickly ran to bite Ash. On the other field ( Side? ) Ash ran away and put his together to form an aura sphere. (He doesn't need the gloves, if you have watched "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew". It is a good movie if you haven't watched it. ) Turned around and fired the sphere at the Herdier, which left it crawling to its master, and faint there. ( Ash: 1 , Poacher: 0 )Ash turned to face the poacher, who had a very shocked face. The poacher asked, still stunned.

" What are you? "

Ash formed another aura sphere and said. " An Aura user. " Before firing the ball of aura at the poacher, knocking him out. ( Ash: 2, Poacher: 0. Ash wins! ) He then when to the cages where the pokemon are kept. Most of the pokemon caged were freed and went into the forest, but some stayed to help free the others. Ash saw Zorua trying to open another cage, but the lock wouldn't open. He continued to look and saw that the pokemon were trying to break it with some of their moves, but the cage would only show a small scratch.

Ash walked in and said to Zorua, " Have you found you friend yet? "

" _Absol is in there, but this lock wouldn't open and the metal would only show small scratches if the pokemon attacked."_ ( The cages are like a box, not the ones with the opening, bar, opening, and bar type cage.)

" Okay then. " Then he turned around and said to the other pokemon. " Everyone move out of the way. Those of you in the cage back away from the door. " The pokemon outside backed away from the cage and you could hear sounds of footsteps from the cage. As for Zorua, she stayed behind Ash, who was some feet from the cage.

Ash stepped up a bit and formed an aura sphere in each hand, jumped ( I know. You might ask why would he do that, but most characters in an anime, or manga jump before attacking. ), and threw the blue spheres at the opening of the cage, which created a lot of dust. After the dust was gone the pokemon inside the cage walked out, and the last one out was an Absol. But this Absol was different than most that Ash has seen, apparently this one had bright blue where it should be dark blue.

Zorua, forgetting that she was still in her human form, ran to hug Absol. Absol on the other hand, didn't know that the person running to him was his friend Zorua, backed away and growled.

" _Who are you? "_

" _Absol it's me, Zorua, remember? "_ Zorua responded with a bit of disappointment.

" _Zorua is a pokemon, not a human. "_ Zorua looked at herself, and responded. _" Oh. "_ And blushed, of embarrassment for being stupid, and transformed back into her normal form.

" How about now? " Absol not listening since Zorua changed back to her normal form, ran to greet each her, and the two started to play with each other, like when they were kids.

Ash just watched and stared at the two. Not wanting to disturb their time with each other, Ash went to tie up the poacher and his Herdier to a tree, so they couldn't escape. Once that was done he decided to ask Zorua and possibly Absol to watch the poacher and his Herdier, so that he could go get Officer Jenny.

Ash walked up to the two to ask for help, but Absol thought that Ash was an intruder, growled at him. Zorua scared that Absol might bite or attack Ash explained to him that Ash was the one that helped her free the pokemon and him. After the explanation, Ash decided to ask Zorua.

" Can you and possibly Absol watch the poacher while I go get Officer Jenny. "

" _I will help, but I don't know about Absol though."_ She turns her head to face Absol, looking for an answer. Absol responded. _" I will help, but I would want to talk to you after Officer Jenny has come to catch the poacher. "_

" Okay, at least I will get some help watching over the poacher and his Herdier. Also, Zorua can you change back to your human form, so then I wouldn't have to answer any question on why I have a Zorua. "

" _Okay. "_ She jumped in the air formed into a small black ball, and then in her place was a red haired girl with some strands of purple in her early teens. Then she continued. _" But what about Absol, won't someone try to catch him? "_

"Well that is for Absol to answer, it's up to him. I can catch him for the time and release him after Officer Jenny has catched the poacher, but it is up to him. " He then faces the native Hoenn dark type. " So it's up to you Absol, I'm fine with either decision you choose. "

" _For right now I will let you catch me, but I will need some time to think if I will stay with you for the time or go with you on your travels. "_

" Okay. " He takes out a pokeball and touches Absol's head with it. Resulting in Absol turning into a red light and sucked into a ball. Ash then threw the pokeball up in the air and Absol came out.

" I want both of you to watch the poacher and if they try to escape, well do what you got to do so they don't escape away. I will be right back. " With that said, Ash quickly ran to get Officer Jenny, and quickly come back.

Once Ash was gone and some time passed Absol asked. _" So are you going to go with him on his journeys? "_ Zorua replied. _" Well yes, his is a friend that I would always support no matter what. A friendship that will never break. " ' Well, maybe more than that. '_ A small little blushed formed on her cheeks.

" _So what do you think about Ash, Absol? "_

" _He is a very caring person not like the ones that tried to catch me before, or the poacher. Seeing that you will go I would go with him too, but have you seen any of his pokemon? "_

" _He said that he wanted to travel from the Vertress Conference to Nuvema Town and then board a ship or plane to the Kanto region, without his pokemon. Also, there he said that his new pokemon could make friends with his older friends from the other regions. "_

" _Oh, well don't tell him that I will go with him yet, I want to say that to him after Officer Jenny comes to jail the poacher. "_

" _Okay then. "_

A few minutes passed by and you could hear Police sirens, and soon the poacher and his Herdier are arrested by Officer Jenny. After that, there wasn't anyone left, but Ash, Absol, and the disguised Zorua. Ash prepared food for them and after everyone ate, Zorua decided to take a walk, so that Absol and Ash could talk together. Some time passed by, and finally Ash decided to ask.

" So Absol you were going to say something to me, so maybe now is a good time. Yes, no? "

" _Yes, from what I saw you are a very kind and caring person, so I would like to go with you on your journeys, but can you not put me in those pokeballs? I really hate them. "_

" Of course, whatever way you what, but I will have to put you back in there if it is necessary, though."

" _I'm fine with that. "_

" Also since you decided to come with me on my journeys. Would you like to form and Aura bond between us? I'm pretty sure Zorua told you about this already. Right? "

" _She told me about it, and I'm willing to form and Aura bond with you."_

" Good. " Then Ash focused on his aura and it started to swirl around the two of them. Then the blue wavy substance disappeared.

After that, Zorua came back from her walk, and then they went to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Ash and the others ( Zorua and Absol. Zorua is still in her human form.) packed up ( More like only Ash.) and headed to Nuvema Town. There Ash booked a boat ride to the Kanto region and they headed to Professor Juniper's Laboratory to stay until the plane is ready to depart. When they got to the Professor Juniper's laboratory, the professor saw Absol, and exclaimed.

" Ash! How in the world did you catch an Absol, and also in the Unova region?! "

Ash thought for a second and then remembered that pokemon not native to Unova are very rare to find. He finally said. " I found him in the forest and he was caught by a poacher. So I freed him and he decided to come with me on my journeys, and that is how I caught him. He doesn't like to be in his pokeball, so most likely he wouldn't like to be studied and run through test, but taking some pictures might be okay. "

For the rest of the time Professor Juniper was taking pictures of Absol, and sometimes would ask Ash to measure his height or get him to walk some where, in order to get information.

Finally, the ship called for all passengers to board the ship to Pallet town in the Kanto Region. Ash, Zorua ( human form ), and Absol boarded the ship to the Kanto.

What will happen next? Stay tuned.

So that was the first chapter. Quite longer than I thought it would be. This chapter was meant so that when Ash does get betrayed ( Next Chapter ), he would have some support.

Some people might ask these questions, maybe so I'll just answer them ahead of time.

How old is Ash? About 14-16, I don't know exactly but around that.

Will this be a romance story? Yes, but I don't know how it will be like.

How often will I update a chapter? It took me about 3-4 weeks, so around that. It depends on how much time I get per day.

If you have any other questions feel free to ask me.

Silver aura flame.


	2. Chapter 2 The Betrayal

Chapter 2: The Betrayal

 **I don't own Pokemon! The only thing I do own dealing with it is this story's plot.**

" _Hello everyone " Poke Speech through aura_

" **Hello everyone " Referee or Pokemon move**

' _Hi guys ' Ash's thoughts sometimes the thoughts of others_

' _**Ash communicating with his pokemon through aura '**_

" Hello " Normal Speech

( On with the Story ) My thoughts and explanations.

Ash and his companions (Absol and Zorua) were on their boat ride and found out at the middle of the ride that Absol was seasick, very seasick. So Ash ended up putting him in his pokeball, since he wouldn't be affected there. (Guessing that the airplane ride was around half a day in the series, the boat ride was one full day.) Since, Absol was in his pokeball, the two (Ash and Zorua) spent the rest of the ride talking about what region to go to next and watching the scenery.

It was almost mid-night, that the boat finally arrived in Pallet Town. Ash called out Absol, who liked it a lot since it was at night, a dark type's favorite time. Since it would be very disruptive to go to his house right now, and wake up is mom. Ash decided that they should camp in the forest for the rest of the night, and then go there in the morning. The others agreed, so they settled up a camp a bit deep in the forest.

 **The Next Day**

Ash and his friends woke up, and Ash cooked breakfast for them. Once they ate and packed up (More like just Ash) they started to head out the forest to Ash's house. It took them a few minutes to get to his house, but they finally got there.

When they got there Ash yelled. "Mom, I'm home!" But no one was there in the house.

The group looked around the house, and Ash found a note on the dining table saying. (The Letter is in Italics)

" _Dear Ash,_

 _If you are wondering where I am, come to Professor Oak's Laboratory. I have a very big surprise for you._

 _Love,_

 _Mom"_

Ash read the note over a second time and told the others, that his mom is at Professor Oak's Laboratory. So, they went to Oak's Lab.

When they got there, no one was in the building. So they went to the field, where a very big surprise is waiting.

There on the field was all of his traveling companions ranging from the first people, Misty and Brock, to his two latest companions, Iris and Cilan. Apparently there was all his rivals like Gary, Paul, and Trip. Which sacred Ash a bit. And of course there was his Pokemon from his first pokemon, Pikachu, to his recent one, Krookodile. Everyone looking the same except Max, he was now taller and didn't have his glasses anymore.

Ash was very happy to see his friends and family all in one place. On the other hand, his friends and family were also happy, especially Max, but they also were confused on who was the girl and Absol next to him. Brock like usual, went and grabbed the red haired beauty, oblivious to the fact that it was a Zorua in disguise as a girl, and said. "Miss, it was meant to be that we would… " Max who couldn't take it anymore, pulled on his ear ... hard, and said. " Ok this is it Brock! One more time that I see you flirting with another girl, I will tell Pikachu to blast you off like Team Rocket. " (I always like it when Brock is pulled on the ear by Misty, Max, or Croagunk.) Everyone's sweat dropped.

While Brock was be tortured by Max, Gary decided to asked Ash some questions. "So, Ash where did you find that Absol and also, who is that pretty girl with you? " The others were nodding their heads in agreement.

Ash just looked at Absol and the disguised Zorua, and ask them through their aura bond. _**'I already know what to say about Absol, but what about Zorua?'**_

' _ **Well, just tell them that I'm a girl that you met in Unova, and make things up if they ask you anything more than that, okay? '**_

' _ **Thanks.'**_

Ash turned around and replied. "Um, I found Absol in the Unova region." Cilan was about to ask a question, but Ash continued. "Don't ask any questions yet. As for her, she followed me when I was traveling from the Vertress Conference to Nuvema Town and she decided to come to the Kanto region with me."

Brock who was able to escape his torture, asked. "Why hasn't she talked yet, I really want to hear her voice."

Ash, who is trying to think something out responded with. "Um, you see she can't speak, but can understand others." (I'm pretty sure there are people like that, right? Also, if you want you can send me a review or pm if you want a name for any of Ash's pokemon. )

"Okay then." The others asked questions like why he traveled alone from the Vertress Conference to Nuvema Town, where he found an Absol in the Unova Region, and other stuff. In the party some of Ash's pokemon seem to distance themselves from him like Pikachu, Infernape, and some others. On the other hand the others are more attached to him than usual like Gible, Snivy, and others. As for the people, Max was very friendly to him than he use to. For Absol and Zorua (disguised as a stunning girl) stayed close to Ash for most of the time. For the most part everyone had a great time.

 **When the Sun is about to Set**

The sun was getting to set and everyone gathered around Professor Oak's Laboratory. Everyone was there including all of Ash's pokemon. (Note: This is outside, not inside. If you wondering.) Ash thought. _'I wonder why everyone is here?'_

It was a bit quiet for a few seconds, and then Brock spoke up, with a serious face. " Ash, it has been quite a long time that you traveled from region in hopes to become a Pokemon master, but I think that you should move on and give up on becoming a Pokemon master. " Ash was shocked when he heard this, and replied, still shocked. "Do you all agree with this?" Looking from his pokemon to his friends, rivals, and family.

Slowly most of his pokemon and mainly all of the people nodded their heads, in agreement. The only ones that didn't were Max and the pokemon that were more attached to him than usual, like Charizard, Quilava, Bayleef, Sceptile, Swellow, Gible, Gliscor, Snivy, Oshawott, and Pignite. As for Zorua and Absol they didn't seem to have a clue to what is going on. Then, there were two sides, one containing the betrayers and the other side had Ash and the remaining friends that still support him.

Ash continued. "Why?! Why, after so much that we have been through, why would you do this to me?! "

May responded back, almost yelling. "We never been through anything together at all, you were only a distraction that kept us from achieving our dreams!"

Ash sank down to his knees and felt a sword stab him in the back, and whispered quietly. "So this is what I get after all we been through." Thinking of the time when he meet each one of them, and how they simply betray him after what they have been though. A small tear fell down, but no one noticed it.

Max who couldn't believe what his sister just said to the person who he considered as a brother and role model, yelled back. "How dare you all do this to one of your friends. If it weren't for him you wouldn't have won a single contest, let alone see how friendly pokemon are! You all are the worst friends anyone could have! " Then he turned to face Ash's mother. " As for being his mother, you should be supporting him, but instead you agree with telling him to give up on his dream! Why would you do this to someone close to you, yet alone your own son?!"

Ash's mother responded back. "Well haven't you seen that he loses every conference that he participated in, it's something that we feel bad of. The trainer that got him out of the conference, just started his journey. Do you know how bad that is? "

Cilan continued after. "When I was with him in his travels in Unova, Ash only won through pure luck. The taste of his battle skills is the worst, it's like a fish that was raw for years. " (In the past, I read some betrayal stories, and I now understand better. That typing how Cilan speaks is hard… very hard.)

Ash, who couldn't stand any of it any more slowly stood up and tried to walk away, but he was stopped when Trip said. "So the loser is walk away. As I expected from a person that came from the boonies. "

Ash just ignored him and returned his pokemon that still support him except Zorua and Absol due to not wanting to reveal her secret, and having someone that she knows with her. He kept on walking to the forest and Zorua, Absol, and Max followed, not wanting to stay with the betrayers. May tried to keep Max from going and said. "Max, don't go." Max turned around and replied. "And why should I, Ash is a great trainer, better than any of you! You all told a close friend to give up on his dream. From now on don't even consider me as you brother! " May was just stunned at what her brother just said.

Trip who was angry was very angry of the insult that Max said, responded back. "Well if you say that he a better trainer than me. Then what about this. Serperior **Hyper beam** on them now!" Trip threw a pokeball and out came a huge green snake, which was charging up a ball of orange energy. When it was ready, the beam was released.

The beam was coming closer and Ash quickly turned around. He got in front of Max and the disguised Zorua, then formed an aura sphere to shield them from getting hit. He then looked at Zorua and said through their bond.

(Aura Bond)

' _ **Zorua, get Max, Absol, and yourself out of here. Stay in the forest and don't go into the city. I'll create a distraction so you can escape. After I am done here I will follow you.'**_

' _ **But…'**_ Ash cut in.

' _ **It's okay, I will be fine. Just go and I will follow.'**_

(End of Aura bond conversation)

Ash then faces Max, still holding up the Aura sphere shield. On the other side Serperior was still firing the orange beam.

"Max I want you to follow Absol and the girl in the red hair, and take Sceptile with you." (Apparently I think that Sceptile is the closest to max than Ash's other pokemon, other than Pikachu.) Ash gave Sceptile's pokeball to Max quickly using his other hand, and went back to shielding them from the blow. Max brought out Sceptile and Ash told the green lizard what to do.

Once Serperior couldn't hold any longer, the orange beam stopped. Ash quickly used this time to form an aura sphere and aimed it at the ground, which created smoke… a lot of smoke.

"Go now! " Ash yelled and Sceptile carried Max into the forest. Zorua and Absol quickly followed.

By the time the smoke was about to clear, Ash formed an aura sphere and fired it at the group of betrayers. Then he moved in the forest and fired another aura sphere at them, and would repeat the process at different angles. So the others would be able to get away

Some of the pokemon tried to fight back, but would find nothing where they aimed. Sometimes the attack would hit Ash, but a little. After about an hour, Ash was very tired and had some wounds. Also, all of the aura that he used drained most of his energy. He went deep into the forest and after what seemed like a good distance called on Charizard to fly into the sky and find Sceptile and the others and tell them to come to him.

Charizard did what he was told, but after he left Ash couldn't hold on anymore and fainted from exhaustion.

By the time Charizard and the others came they saw Ash on the floor and set up a camp until and waited to wake up.

And that is it. (Though it is shorter than the first chapter.)

From the reviews from the chapter before, there were many so here are my replies. I wouldn't specifically type the actual question just something similar to it.

1\. Does he have any support from his friends that wouldn't betray him?

Yes, for right now. Max is the only person. Early I said that his friends, rivals and family were there. So other person that can support him is Drew, since he isn't really Ash rival or friend. (Well from what I think. ) I will post a poll of who else you guys would like, to support Ash.

2\. Is he dating anyone?

No. well not now, but maybe later. Like I said this will be a romance story so yea, I just don't know who... yet.

 **Announcements**

1\. Like I said earlier, that if any of you want to have a name for Zorua then tell me through a review or send me a pm (Private message). I might create a poll on it, but for right now send me a review or pm.

2\. Also, I was thinking about changing Ash's name when he knows the truth of who he is (Next chapter, I think.) so I will create a poll on it.

3\. If any of you want Ash to have a pokemon, then send me a review or pm. ( Or I might create a poll.)

Now with that done. (Ugh, sooo many polls that I have to make.) If you have any questions or anything feel free to do so.

Silver aura flame.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hall of Origins

Chapter 3: The Hall of Origins

 **I don't own Pokemon! The only thing I do own dealing with it is this story's plot**.

 _"_ _Poke Speech through aura"_

 _'_ _Ash's thoughts, sometimes the thoughts of others'_

 _ **'**_ _ **Communication with Pokemon through Aura or Psychic power '**_

"Normal Speech"

(My thoughts and explanations)

* * *

 **In the Hall of Origins (Before Ash was betrayed)**

(All Speech will be normal for now)

Arceus and some of her sons and daughters from the Unova region were discussing how the journey of their chosen one went in the Unova region. (Since it says that Arceus created everything, I view it as Mother Nature.)

"So, he made it to the top 8 this time. " Stated Arceus after Zekrom, Reshiram, Meloetta, and the Swords of Justice explained what happened when the Chosen one was in the Unova region.

"Correct, mother, " said Zekrom, while walking around viewing the contents in the Hall of Origins in his human form. (In a movie in the Johto region Latias was able to change into a human, so why not the others.)

"Is there anything else that you would like to tell me?" asked Arceus.

"No, but how about we see what is he doing now," replied Reshiram. Then a projection of what happened to Ash and the betrayal appeared in the center of the. (The projection is sort of like a hologram, but no technology.)

What they saw was something that they thought would never happen, especially to this boy, as their expressions are seen on their faces. They saw Ash and two other people get attack by Trip's Serperior. They were shocked by this, being rivals and having a Pokemon battle is one thing, but when you order your own Pokemon to attack a person is a completely different story. Though they were surprised at how Ash was able to shield himself and his companions using his aura.

' You have become stronger my son.' Thought Arceus. The others, however, were astonished by what Ash can do using his aura. But worry soon came to her when she saw that Ash was knocked out from using too much aura.

"We should send some help to Ash and his true remaining friends," stated Arceus, which the others agreed on.

"But who should go?" Asked Keldeo, and again the others agreed on this too.

"Who would want to go and possible stay with him and his friends, not to mentions give them advice at times when they need it, is the real question. So who here would like to take on that role?" Stated Arceus.

There weren't that many since most of them had their respective duties in the world, but those that were willing to take on that role were Mewtwo, Suicune, and Victini.

"So Mewtwo, Suicune, and Victini tell me why you want to take on this role?" Questioned Arceus.

"It's been a long time since I saw Ash and would love to mentor him in the best that I can," replied Mewtwo.

"The same goes for me," responded Suicune.

"I might not know as much knowledge like Mewtwo and Suicune, but I would like to go help Ash when he needs it. Also, I would like to take a look at the world out there, all my life I was in just one area, and going with Ash will make me see new things," replied Victini.

Arceus though about each their replies to her question. She would allow Mewtwo and Suicune to go seeing that they will be able to mentor Ash, but Victini? She had to give some credit to him not having that much knowledge, but would Victini cause more trouble than good if he went? Arceus decided that there should be someone to make Ash's life full of joy again and forget what happened today, so she responded, "Ok, all of you can go and help Ash, but before any of that happens, there is someone that should also go with the three of you."

After she said that, a magic circle, filled with various designs and patterns in it, appeared where the projection of the events and bright blue light surrounded the Hall of Origins. When the light started to die down a human figure was seen standing in the center of the magic circle. He had jet black hair with dark blue eyes, almost black if you looks at them from afar. His clothing was somewhat modern, blue jeans with a black T-Shirt, and a dark blue cloak. Many legendaries seem to be puzzled by the presence of the human in the Hall of Origins that they didn't know, all but one knew who he was.

"Aaron," whispered Mew, so softly that not many were able to hear her.

"My lady, what is there for me to do for you?" asked Aaron, kneeling down in front of Arceus.

"There is no need for such formality Aaron, but I need you to go with Mewtwo, Suicune, and Victini to look after Ash and his remaining friends and give them guidance. I'm sure that they can tell you the details during the travel there, right?" Said Arceus, looking at the three.

"Of course," replied Mewtwo.

Arceus looked back to Aaron, and asked, " Is there anything you need before going, Aaron?"

Aaron pondered for a moment before responding, "the basic essentials, like money, poke balls, and food, but may I have a sword for defense? I know that the world now has changed now, but it never hurts to be prepared."

"Yes, you may. The supplies that you will all need will be near a pillar next to the portal. The portal will take you to the place you desire. Be careful," said Arceus.

With that being done, the four of them left to the portal that leads will take them to their destination. Arceus and the other legendaries started to discuss the issues in the world that they need to fix.

* * *

As they reached the portal, Aaron turned around facing the three legendaries that will accompany him to help and guide Ash, and abruptly greeted, "Hello, my name is Aaron as you all have heard, I was a guardian of Aura many years before and was resurrected by Arceus a few years ago. I know of Suicune already, but what are your names?" (He was resurrected and taught by Arceus about the way of life now in the modern world. He knows about Suicune because she was there before during his time as an Aura Guardian, but not Mewtwo and Victini, as they were of a later time period and a different region.)

Victini who was scarred from the sudden greeting that Aaron gave them, quickly hid behind Suicune and turned invisible. Suicune just tried to sooth Victini to calm down, while Mewtwo introduced himself to Aaron.

"I'm Mewtwo, I was cloned by Team Rocket using Mew's DNA and was used to commit evil deeds for them. I believed that humans were nothing but pure evil from the selfish and brutal commands that they made me do, and tried to eliminate their existence. Then Ash came and changed my thoughts on how not all humans are evil. I am in his debt for that, and this is only a small portion on how to repay him," replied Mewtwo.

By the time Mewtwo was done with his introduction, Victini was calmed down but was still scarred from earlier.

Victini was able to conjure enough bravery to introduce himself to Aaron, but was very shy and softly spoke, "Hi… um… I'm Victini and I use to be stuck in a town up in the Unova region, and couldn't get out of there… but… um, things happened and Ash was able to break the barrier that trapped me in the town. I'm in his debt and want to repay him by helping him."

Aaron though about the introductions that were given to him by the two legendaries. 'So not only was he able to save the Tree of Beginning and Mew, but two legendaries from rage and being trapped… I'm sure that he must have helped save other legendaries from chaos.'

To test his theory whether it was true or not, he asked Suicune, "So what makes you want to help Ash, Suicune? What has he done for you?"

"He saved a forest from destruction and Celebi from rage. He didn't really do anything for me, but I would like to guide and help him when he needs it… and it's pretty boring roaming around Kanto and Johto," replied Suicune.

Aaron nods his head at the answer and thinks about the deeds that Ash has done while going to a simple black backpack containing their supplies, and looking through it.

"Pokeballs, money, food, some clothing, potions, and… what is this?" Asked Aaron as he took out two silver bracelets with various designs imprinted on them in black, and on the bracelet was a rainbow colored crystal orb with an unknown symbol attached to it. Victini looked at it puzzled and confused, while Suicune and Mewtwo looked at each other confused.

After thinking for a while, Mewtwo finally responded, "I have seen these before, in a region I've visited called Kalos, it's called a mega bracelet used for evolving a Pokemon beyond their usual capabilities, with their trainer. How they do it is still a mystery to me, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

Aaron nods his head and thought about the evolution beyond the usual capabilities of Pokémon. There was a steel sword in a sheath, that connects to a belt, or sling depending on the user's preference, lying next to the pillar. After taking out the sword from the sheath, Aaron was able to see the fairly light sword's features, the steel for the blade, detailed imprintings in the middle, and sharpness of the blade. He slings on the sheath with the sword in it and puts on the backpack over it. (The sheath, or protector of the sword, sorry I'm not really familiar with swords, covers the whole sword.)

He was about to ask if everyone was ready to leave, but something caught his eye in the shadows. Aaron went to see what it was and to his surprise was a Pokeball that had different shades of blue, ranging from light to dark. When he tossed it, a very familiar Pokémon came out, Lucario.

Tears started to form in his eyes at the sight of his long lost friend, and he went to hug Lucario, leaving the three legendaries confused as to why that happened. Lucario returned the hug and said, "It has been a long time hasn't it master." (The hug is in a friendly manner, please don't get any ideas.)

After hearing that the three legendaries decided to leave the two alone, but Aaron told them not to.

"Everyone it is Lucario, a former apprentice of mine and friend," said Aaron, and continued, "Lucario, these are three legendary Pokémon that will be accompanying me to help guide and teach Ash after something happened to him. They will fill us in during our journey to him."

Aaron puts Lucario's Pokeball in the backpack and checks everything.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Aaron. Everyone waited and thought for a while, and finally, Victini, Mewtwo, and Lucario nods their head in agreement.

Suicune on the other hand sighed. 'Why are boys so forgetful?' She thought.

"Obviously we are clearly forgetting a huge mistake… since we are going to help and guide Ash, they're Pokemon trainers right?" Asked Suicune.

"Of course there would be," answered Mewtwo.

"And we're legendaries, right? Aside from Aaron and Lucario," stated Suicune.

"Oh… that problem…," Mewtwo stated while smacking his head. Aaron and Lucario seem to have caught on, Victini on the other hand… didn't. (Victini is sort of in his child stage right now so please understand.) Mewtwo then summoned three poke balls, a purple one for him, one with fire designs on it for Victini, and one with water and bubble designs for Suicune. Each one when to their corresponding legendary, and caught them, and a few seconds later the three of the legendaries came out, with Mewtwo muttering something about how uncomfortable it was in there. Each of their poke balls was given to Aaron for safe keeping.

"Now we're ready to go," said Suicune.

"Okay then, let's go through the portal. We will go to Viridian Forest, make some plans there and then head out and find Ash," said Aaron. The others agreed on this, and, once he walked through it, Lucario and the rest followed.

* * *

(Viridian Forest, Morning 8:00)

The five of them appeared in a pretty isolated area where there was only trees, bushes, rocks, and no Pokémon. They saw a small stream not to far away and headed towards there to get water. On the way there the legendaries told Aaron and Lucario about the betrayal that happened to Ash.

"...and when Ash was able to escape from the traitors, he went deep into the trees, near route 1. By the time his remaining friends found him, he passed out due to the amount to Aura he used," stated Mewtwo, as he finished telling Aaron and Lucario about the betrayal.

The group of five were sitting near the small stream, and it was about midday. The expressions of Aaron and Lucario were filled with anger and rage, but also sorrow, however, they were able to control their emotions and calmed down quickly.

"We should probably go find them quickly… they probably need all the help they can get," said Aaron.

"Obviously, and do we need any more supplies? We will be passing Viridian City soon," stated Suicune.

Aaron checked his backpack, though for a second and then said, "We have enough food for about a week to supply us, Ash and his remaining friends so that's good. However, we should probably buy some clothing and other supplies for them after what they have been through."

"Okay then, so let's get going and quickly find them, the sooner the better," stated Suicune. She passed for a minute to think and said, "But Victini, Mewtwo and I need to go back into our poke balls, and Aaron… you should probably put the sword and cloak away since it would draw some unnecessary attention towards you. Actually, give them to Mewtwo to put into another dimension."

Aaron nodded in agreement after all the world has changed and unnecessary attention is just… unnecessary. So he took off his cloak and gave his sword to Mewtwo, who opened a secret dimension and stored the items away.

"If any of you need to store something away, feel free to ask me, I'm more than willing to," said Mewtwo, and then continued, "But do I really have to go into that?" While pointing at his Pokeball.

Suicune though for a moment, 'There are some other ways for him, … but should I say them?' She finally answered, "Yes, you have to go into that (Points to the Pokeball), unless you can think of some alternative of going with Aaron and not causing any unnecessary attention."

"Oh, simple," said Mewtwo, and in an instant, his body started transforming into a human's. A height of about 6 feet, dark purple hair, and pale skin. He was wearing a jet black shirt, dark blue jeans, and an unzipped purple-blueish jacket. (His appearance is somewhat like your typical anime boy.)

"There is that good?" Asked Mewtwo, while looking at his appearance.

Suicune was a really shocked to see this because from the stories that she has heard from Mewtwo really hated humans and to see him change into something that he hated was well… shocking. After a moment of thinking, she finally responded with a small smirk, "Yeah, that is good, just don't act… inhuman."

Mewtwo just nodded, while Suicune and Victini returned to their respective poke balls. Lucario though for a moment, before asking, "Aaron would you mind if I also go back into my Pokeball? I want to get some rest for a while."

"Sure, whenever you need the rest tell me, okay?" Stated Aaron, who took out Lucario's Pokeball, which sucked the canine-like Pokemon into it. He then put it back on the front of his belt. Aaron did a brief check of his belongings and looked around the area in case they forgot something.

After looking around the area, he asked, "Hey Mewtwo can you possibly go up into the sky and see what direction we have to go to reach Viridian City?"

After hearing that Mewtwo nodded his head and then took off into the blue morning sky, using his psychic abilities to levitate him, where you could see the Pidgey and Spearow flying around above the trees in groups, Rattata running around for berries, Viridian City was in the West, and in the distance to the North lies Mount Silver, home to strong Pokemon. _'Maybe we should train him there for a while, it did work for me, living in a reclusive part of this world. It left me thinking about this world, my being, and what to do after Ash was able to bring me out of the darkness. Sigh, but that was me, and Ash is… Ash, I guess time will only tell what happens next,'_ though Mewtwo. After his pondering of the future, Mewtwo went down to the surface to join up with Aaron. (I know, if you look at the map of Kanto, Viridian City is to the South of the forest, but this was from Mewtwo's point of view.)

"So where is the direction of Viridian City?" asked Aaron.

"To the west, we should be able to reach Viridian City in about half an hour," responded Mewtwo.

* * *

Throughout the walk to Viridian City was a quiet and peaceful one, but once in awhile Aaron would find a berry bush or two and pick them, not a lot of the Pokemon in the forest would need them, and eat a few, as the rest was kept in a small brown pouch.

Seeing him take some and eat some of the berries, Mewtwo was a bit worried, since some of them might be a danger to his body, and asked the aura user, "How can you tell if they're safe to eat or not?"

"Simple, there are two ways. First, this is pretty common for travelers, but if the Pokemon eat them and are fine then it's safe, if not then don't eat them. Another method is to use aura to see if it's dangerous or not if it is then the berries would be seen as a dark color, usually black or dark purple, when you switch your vision to aura vision," explained Aaron.

Mewtwo asked, " What is Aura vision?"

"Well Aura vision, also called 'The true vision of life', is a different type of sight Aura users and certain Pokemon, that know how to use Aura, can switch to instead of the normal type of vision that everyone can see. The difference is that the colors of what you see in aura vision are based off their Aura, and this applies to everything, humans, Pokemon, plants, and so on. Different colors indicate their mood and what type of person they are, light blue is a common color that you would see and that's because it means happiness. Darker colors or really any color that is dark usually means anger, betrayal, lying and just… darkness basically. If I'm not wrong people and Pokemon that have psychic abilities have an ability similar to this."

Mewtwo nodded at that information that Aaron was telling him, and then asked, "So how do you switch to this ability?"

"Usually for beginners, they would have to focus their aura on their eyes, it might take them from 5 minutes to even an hour, as a high level of concentration is needed, and their eye color would usually get brighter when using it, in other cases the color changes completely. But personally for me, all I have to do is just concentrate a little amount of Aura to my eyes and it would only take less than a second to activate the vision. As time goes by and the more experience you have with Aura, it becomes easier, and you can activate the ability for longer periods of time," explained Aaron.

Mewtwo was thinking about what Aaron just said, being able to know your surroundings and what is where would be helpful, so he thought about something for awhile, would he be able to activate an ability like that using his psychic power?

"So, there is a possibility that if I concentrate my psychic power or energy to my eyes, I might be able to see something like Aura vision?" Asked Mewtwo.

"If I'm not wrong then yes, but if not...then the result might not be pretty. You can try it if you want, but it's at your own risk," replied Aaron. With that said Mewtwo started to concentrate high amounts of psychic energy to his eyes, what happened...wasn't pretty, as Aaron had warned. When Mewtwo was concentrating, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, which there was a huge sphere of psychic energy in front of his face, the moment he became aware of his surroundings, that psychic energy was released, directly at him. When it made contact to its target, a loud explosion could be heard from far away, and the nearby Pokemon either ran away from fright or came to see who was creating such a ruckus.

Out of everyone, Aaron was the only one enjoying a small laugh from the experiment that happened.

"Sigh, guess psychics don't have that kind of ability," said Mewtwo, as he got up, brushing some dust on him off.

"Well now we know don't we," stated Aaron with a smile, and continued, "but I have an offer for you when we reach Ash and his remaining friends I will teach both you and Ash the power of Aura and its secrets. Would you want that?"

Mewtwo responded, with a smile,"Yes, I will be more than willing to learn the power of Aura."

"Okay then, once we find Ash and his group I will start teaching you," stated Aaron, and continued, offering a blueberry, "Do you want one?"

Mewtwo's response was a nod and took it and enjoyed its delicious flavor.

The two then kept on walking on, with Aaron picking berries once in awhile, either for eating or putting it in his pouch for berries. A conversation was kept throughout the duration of their walk and eventually, they eventually reached Viridian City.

* * *

 **(Communication through Aura will now be in bold)**

(Viridian City, 11:00)

The first place they went to was the poke mart to get the supplies that they would need and didn't have such as cooking essentials, camping gear, and other supplies. Aaron was thinking on about other things that they need, and asked, **"is there anything else that we need Mewtwo?"**

 **"** **Let me think for a moment,"** responded Mewtwo. After a minute or so passed by he responded, **"From what I saw in the projection, Ash and his remaining friends will probably need some extra clothing, since it would probably be in an unusable condition by now. I don't know what sizes they would need but it would be better than nothing."**

So they went and got some clothing for Ash and his remaining friends, Max and the secretly disguised Zorua. As Mewtwo had said that they don't know their exact size, so they went a bit larger just to be on the safe side.

After getting the supplies that they needed the trio went to the cashier and purchased the items, with Aaron paying for it. When they walked out, his wallet seemed a bit lighter than before, but what could he do about it?

 **"** **Now that we have the supplies for the trip and Ash's remaining friends, is there anything else to do before going?"** Asked Mewtwo, and at that moment his stomach and Aaron's started to grumble.

Aaron started to laugh and said, "Well I guess we know what to do now, don't we?" Mewtwo just nodded.

They decided to eat at the Pokecenter, and after some time the duo was ready to go and find Ash is his group, after a wonderful lunch. They were walking through Viridian City to go to Route 1 and get to Ash and his group, but Mewtwo stopped when a familiar building appeared into view, and a very notorious person known only by a few was in front of that building.

 **"** **Team Rocket,"** softly whispered Mewtwo, but in a few seconds, his aura was flaring with rage and hatred just at the mention of the villainous group that did horrible things to people and Pokemon. His eyes were starting to glow purple, and it was a dark purple, filled with vengeance and the desire to kill. When Aaron saw the raging aura Mewtwo had, he tried to calm him down.

"Mewtwo, calm down there are people here that could get hurt or even killed if you started fighting now," stated Aaron, hoping to help his friend relax and not cause a scene that will attract too much attention. Mewtwo started to regain his senses from his friend's words, and slowly the purple glow in his eyes started to dim and returned to their normal state. Though there was a bit of rage and anger in him that wasn't unnoticed by Aaron.

 **"** **Sorry about that, it's just…, that human outside in the front of that building did many awful things to many people and Pokemon, and he and his group called 'Team Rocket' should be brought to justice,"** told Mewtwo.

Aaron had a saddened face when he heard that. _'Has this world become worst than it once was?'_ he asked himself, but then replied to Mewtwo, "I know what you mean, but that can wait another time, I'm sure we will see them again. Besides, Ash and his remaining friends are in need for help, dealing with Team Rocket can wait."

 **"** **Yeah, your right. We need to go help Ash, that was our priority anyway,"** said Mewtwo, while he and Aaron started to walk to Route 1, where they think that Ash is at, well from the projection that they saw.

"So do you mind telling me more about Team Rocket?" asked Aaron.

Mewtwo thought for a moment about what he was going to say, and explained, **"Well, Team Rocket is an evil organization run by that man in front of that building I showed you, his name is called Giovanni and is a cruel man with intentions of controlling the world. Around 6 years ago, they tried to clone Mew using the DNA that they had of her, in hopes of creating a stronger version, and that is how I was created into this world."**

After hearing this, Aaron was filled with rage. _'How could someone, no a whole entire group of people, tamper with the creation of life. It's just cruel, it seems like the world has changed for the worse, hopefully, some good is still left,'_ thought Aaron, with a bit of hope for some good to be in the world, but then asked, "So what happened to you after your creation? What did they do?"

 **"** **At first it wasn't that cruel, for possibly a month they would train me and increase my strength, but it was only physic training. A suit was put on me in order to increase my powers, from what they said. Then I would be on missions and they would use my power for capturing many Pokemon, most likely for their cruel experiments, but I soon questioned the purpose of why I was created. Was I created for just this? There was a bit of rage in me, but I kept it hidden, and it kept on growing and growing. After time passed, my rage and hatred for not only Giovanni but the whole Team Rocket were taking over my mind. Soon I thought that all humans were like this, cruel and wretched creatures. One day I couldn't take it anymore, and destroyed one of their research buildings and flew away,"** explained Mewtwo, he looked aimlessly into the sky, and continued, **"I was determined to show the world that humans were cruel creatures, and I should be the ruler of them. I create a challenge, to come and beat me, saying that I was the most powerful Pokemon and Pokemon trainer."**

Aaron was listening attentively, seeing this Mewtwo decided to continue on with his story, while the two walked on into route 1 trying to find Ash, **"When Ash came to challenge me, I was able to meet the being that I was created from, Mew. There he was able to make me open up to humanity, and see that not all of mankind was cruel and dangerous. His actions of trying to stop me from fighting with Mew and love for Pokemon made me aware of my surroundings. Even though it wasn't a lot, it was able to open my mind a bit and ponder upon it. When I saw him again, he was able to fully convince me that there was good in humanity. The selfless act trying to save not just humans and Pokemon, but me, made me realize it. It's something I will never forget."**

 _'_ _So there is good still left. Sigh, what a relieve,'_ thought Aaron, as the two were walking to find Ash.

* * *

The two were walking and after a while, they saw the person they were looking for. Lying on the bottom of a cliff, knocked out from the amount of energy he used, with a few cuts and bruises around his body was Ash. Mewtwo used his psychic ability to transport him and Aaron to Ash, quickly and safely. When they reached Ash, Aaron called out Lucario and Suicune to help them tend to Ash's injuries. Lucario and Aaron started to heal Ash's wounds using their aura, while Mewtwo and Suicune went to gather some resources that they would need and scout out the area.

When they were almost done healing Ash, Aaron and Lucario felt a person with a dangerous aura behind  
them, looking behind them was indeed a person with a dark aura radiating around that person. Standing there was…

* * *

Now I know a lot of you are going to ask "Where have you been?", "Why haven't you updated in like the past two years?", and possibly other questions like those. To tell you the truth, I just don't have enough time to do this. I'm still in school, high school to be specific, and I'm also doing other extra classes and courses, like a foreign language, and sports. Although this might not seem a lot to other people, it is to me. The past year or so that I haven't updated this chapter, I have changed a lot, which you guys most likely can't see the difference, and that is to be expected. When I first started this story, I was cocky, ignorant of many things and thought that I would be able to continue on with this story, which I was wrong, really wrong. Change the time to now at this moment that I'm writing this message to you guys, I have learned many things from doing this story. The responsibility, stress, and reactions from others who read the story. You guys are probably wondering why I'm saying all of this, and that its all a bunch of confusing and useless words that a young teenager is writing, and it probably is. But the reason behind all of this is just to tell you all how this story came to be, and how it most likely is going to end. Some of you have probably thought that I ended the story a long time ago, but this is most likely the last chapter. I might continue this story, I might not, and that all depends on the amount of time that I have available to write another chapter. I know cliffhangers suck... a lot, but I guess all I can say is to use your imagination and continue on. If anyone wants to continue this story, feel free to do so. Some final things that I want to say are, thank you all for being there and offering the support and your opinions for this story, even though it wasn't much it was a nice feeling reading all those reviews, and also I'm really sorry for saying that this might be the end, all of you have given great ideas for this story I feel like letting down so many people, but I simply don't have the time needed for the story to continue. Anyway, it was nice writing this story, even though it is unfinished, but I enjoyed it, along with reading the reviews about it. Have a nice day, bye!


End file.
